New School
by SasuHina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a new girl at Konoha high school. she makes alot of new friends and new enemies including Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**_**: ATTETION WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT**_

Agh stupid alarm clock! SHUT UP! Hinata yelled at her alarm clock. Ohh I forgot today is my first day at Konoha high school. I better get ready before I'm late, Hinata said while running to the bathroom. Hinata Hyuga was a senior girl at Konoha High School. She was beautiful and admired by a lot of people. She had long purple hair and lavender eyes . She lived alone in her house besides her cat Popuri. Her family is rich and lived in a mansion but she didn't like to stay there alone because her parents where always out on business trips.

Hinata got out of the shower, got dressed in her school uniform, dried her hair, packed her bag and went down stairs to get her and her cat some breakfast before she left. Hinata had cereal and was ready to go.

"Wish me luck Popuri. Today is my first day remember?" Hinata said and went out the door. When she was about to cross the street, she suddenly saw a motorcycle coming towards her. She jumped out of the way and said "What is your problem? Didn't you see me crossing the street?" The guy just smirked (and Hinata could see it because he wasn't wearing a helmet. Not safe!) and rode of not evening helping her up '_Who was that guy?' _Hinata thought. "Oh no its 7:50! I have 10 min," with that she ran of.

She made it to her classroom a little late (5mins) and she noticed that the sensei wasn't there. The noise inside the class was so loud that it gave Hinata a head ache. There was people yelling, talking, throwing stuff, and girls chasing a guy. No one had notice her since she came in, so she just sat down in front of the class waiting patiently for the sensei. Then finally the door opened and showed a man wearing a mask that covered his face except for one eye. He walked in and everyone was silent and seated. He then said"Sorry I'm late class you see this building was on fire and I...," "Liar!"yelled the whole class. Kakashi sensei's sweat dropped. He then noticed a girl seating in front of the class looking confused. Kakashi thought about who this girl can be when he realized that this was his new student.

"You must be Hinata Hyuga, the new student that Tsunade sama (principal) told me about. I'm Kakashi your new sensei," he said smiling. Hinata nodded. "Attention we have a new student with us. This is Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi sensei said. "Hello"said Hinata nodding. "Let's see you can sit down next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand." said Kakashi sensei. Then Sasuke raised his hand and Sasuke recognized him as the guy who the girls were chasing earlier and the guy who almost ran over her!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope you like it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking

Recap: Hinata you can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand. When he raised his hand Hinata recognized him as the guy everyone was chasing and the guy who almost ran her over!

End recap

"No way you must be joking! I can't sit next to the stupid guy!" screamed a very pissed of Hinata. Then all of the sudden girls started to whisper and glare at Hinata, she just tried ignore it.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei! She can sit next to me!" yelled a boy.

"No me!" yelled another.

Hinata and Kakashi sensei sweat dropped when a bunch of boys started arguing on whereHinata should sit. Then she finally said "Ok I'll sit next to Uchiha."

Hinata went to her seat and sat done quietly while getting out her notebook to write down notes that were on the board.

"I wouldn't write the notes on the board if I were you," said Sasuke cooly. Sasuke was the most popularest guy in school, and he was also the school bully. He has raven dark hair and onyx-black eyes that looked empty. His family owned the school and the Uchiha Company that he was going to inherit after his brother Itachi.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said pissed of. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"That pervert can't teach a monkey to eat a banana!" said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a really big grin on his face. He just popped in on the conversation out of nowhere, but he sat behind them.

"I heard that Uzumaki!" said a really mad Kakashi sensei.

"Ha ha sorry for that…you pervert," he said that last part in a whisper. But Kakashi sensei still heard but he ignored it can continued to read his perverted book "icha icha paradise" written by our own assistant principal Jiraya.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with that grin again.

"Hi," said Hinata as she put her notebook away. Naruto was a very loud and he keeps on talking about ramen.

"Shut up dobe," said Sasuke.

"No you bastard teme," yelled Naruto all loud again.

They yelled back and forth until a really annoyed Hinata said "Both of you shut the heck up!" and gave both of them a slap. Then the whole class stared at her. Except for Kakashi sensei just glanced and still continued to read his nasty book.

"Ohh that hurt. Dang girl you got some strength," said a Naruto grinning and trying to get up.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that freak," yelled a very pissed of Sasuke.

"Bring it!" said a confident Hinata.

Sasuke just "Hmphed," and thought about something. "Hmm this should be great. She isn't like other girls here. Maybe she is different, she isn't staring at me like a weird fan girl. No she is different,"

Just then the school bell rang and it was time for their five min break. Hinata sat down by a tree and started reading her favorite book. Then she saw three girls walking up to her. "Hi your Hinata right?" asked a girl with a high pony tail and blond hair.

"Yes I'm Hinata Hyuga and you three are?" asked Hinata.

"Oh right well I'm Ino," (the one with the pony tail)

"And I'm Tenten," (I don't now her last name)(the girl with the 2 buns in her brown hair)

"And the ugly one next to her is Sakura," said Ino. Sakura glared at her.

"Hi," said a smiling Sakura. Hinata just gave a small smile.

"Well, I am Sakura Haruno, we are here to see if you want to join our group?"Sakura said cheerfuly .

"So do you want to join or not our group?" said Tenten. She had her hair up.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun." said Ino.

"I saw you beat up Naruto and Sasuke since I am in that class and we think you hate them as much as we do," said Tenten.

"Sure yah ok," said a happy Hinata as she gave all of them a hug. Sasuke, Naruto, and two other guys walked up to them and said:

"Hey Hanari (the girls group name) looks you got another girl to help you try to beat us," said Naruto said while looking at Sakura .

"Yeah we did and if Hinata punched you guys again like that we will surely win because you guys will be on the floor crying for you mommy's!" said Ino while the rest of the girls were laughing.

"Whatever Hanari even if you had a million girls on in your group you can not beat the Ganbu(guys group name)," said a guy with his hair tied up.

"Plus your new girl is Hinata. She couldn't prank us let alone hurt us if she tried," said Sasuke cooly with a smirk.

"What did you say Uchiha?" said Hinata looking as if she was going to hit that other eye of his so the other one will match.

"Yeah Uchiha whose the one that gave you and loud mouth (Naruto) a slap in class like three minutes ago?" said Sakura.

"Oh shut up forhead," said a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes like Hinata's.

"Don't tell her to shut up or she will give you a black eye Freak (Neji)," said Ino.

"You be quiet to Ino- Pig," said a guy with his hair tied up that looked pretty lazy.

"What did you say lazyass?" said Ino pissed of. Just then a brawl between them started. Then Sasuke and Hinata had a frustrated sign on there heads so they finally said "SHUT UPPPPP!" Then the bell rang and they all ran for class when Sasuke tripped Hinata which made her fall in front of the class. Then she got up and... WHAM. She smacked Sasuke across his face that made a big hand print. Tenten and the guys in their class laughed their butts off and Sasuke's group was smirking a little. The fan girls just stared in shock.

"This is war freak," said a really mad Sasuke.

"Bring it Uchiha ," said Hinata with a smirk and went to her seat with Tenten trailing behind.

"Wow that girl's got some skills," said Sasuke's group helping him up. "She really is different. This will be fun," thought Sasuke.

It was second period and Hinata had science. Her classes were: math, science, social studies, P.E., lunch, study hall, and her elective/activity. Sasuke had the same. It was a long class because her sensei will just never be quiet (my science teacher is like that that's where I got it!) so she just tried to fall asleep when she got a note from Tenten. It read **"Dang Hinata I have never seen ANYONE slap or even touch Sasuke like you did you so need to be in our group with us!" **then Hinata wrote **"No one has ever touched him?"** and she sent it back. She got it back and it said **"Nope no one has guts to stand up to him,"** said Sakura who was seating behind Tenten. **"Well all the people here are weak, but of us of course"** wrote Ino then sent it back. After a while of sending notes back and forth the bell rang and they had their break (after all their classes they had a five minute break.) When Hinata walked out the door she met up with her friends (Sakura, Tenten, and Ino). Tenten had told them already about what Hinata had done to Sasuke and she got a lot of hugs for that.

"I knew you are one of us," said Tenten. "Now we will fill you in on the rivalry between Hanari, us, and the Ganbu, them,"

They all took turns saying something.

"Ganbu stood for geniuses, attractive, noble, guys of the university,"

"But we call them geeky, a-holes, naughty, bastards of the university," said Sakura.

"We are the Hanari's we are rivals of them,"

"The guys in Ganbu are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara,"

"Is Neji your cousin or something Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Yes he is, but we dont talk to each other." said Hinata.

"Anyways the guy with the blond hair that's Naruto the loud mouth. He is the most annoyingest, loudest, most ramen eating boy I've ever seen. Ohh and him,

the guy with the ponytail and always looks lazy is Shikamaru. We call him lazyass. Ino likes him,"said Sakura

"What no I don't, this stupid girl is lying!" yelled Ino.

"Whatever anyways the guy with long brown hair that's Neji Freak. He is a freak because he is the only one who challenges Sasuke besides you,"

"Tenten likes him," said Ino and Sakura at the same time but Tenten glared at them which meant "I'll get you later".

"And lastly is Sasuke. The human ice cube,"

"What's with that name?" Hinata asked.

"He doesn't have any feelings and has never been nice to anybody except for his friends and you," said Ino.

"How me?" asked Hinata again.

"When you slapped or punched him he would surely punch you back really hard," said Sakura.

"Oh" was all she could say. Then the bell rang and it was time for social studies.

"Good morning class I will pair you people into groups of two to do a project in the book. You will have the whole period," the sensei wrote the pages on the board and he paired all of them in groups. Hinata and Ino hoped they would be paired up. (Ino, Naruto had all there classes with Sasuke and Hinata) "Blah blah blah blah Ino and Naruto and Sasuke and Hinata,"

"WHAT?" yelled Sasukes fan girls and Hinata. Sasuke actually thought it was nice to have her as a partner They got started on there projects and got evil stares from his fan people.

" You are lucky to have me as your partner, Hinata," said Sasuke cooly with that beginning to be annoying smirk. Ino and Naruto where behind them arguing on what the answer was but were still listening in on their conversation.

"Shut up and do your work cause I don't want this as homework and plus I don't want you as my partner, you creep me out. ," said Hinata with ..

"Shut up I don't like you either. You annoy me," said Sasuke.

"Whatever and I'm done what about you?" said Hinata with a smile that made Sasuke think she was cute but he couldn't let her know that. No he didn't like anybody but why was he thinking this?

"Hello earth to Uchiha! Are you okay? What number are you on?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I'm ok and I'm done too," said Sasuke annoyed.

"Yeah whatever lets turn it in," After they turned it in the bell rang and so it was time for P.E.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: And The War Begins

Hinata,Tenten,Ino,Sakura, Shika,Neji,Naruto,and Sasuke walked to P.E. not together. (incase ur wondering about the classes Sasuke,Hinata,Naruto,and Tenten has all there classes together while Ino had 4 classes with them(P.E. lunch,study hall, and elective they don't have one yet) Shika has 5 classes (science and the same as Ino) Neji has 4 classes (math and the sameas ino) and sakura has 4 classes (science and the rest like Ino) When all of them went into the locker room (seperatly) they began to change in to there P.E. uniforms. They had to wear a gray shirt with the Konoha sign on the back and under it was K.H.S Phisical Education on it in dark green and dark green jersey like shorts and tennis shoes. Hinata found hers and got dressed rather slowly. In her old school they had changing rooms.

"Hinata are you done yet?" asked her friends. "Yeah." she looked positivley cute in her p.e uniform then most of the girls here."Hey Hinata tie your hair up we are going to play a sport." Tenten said while handing her a hair tie."thanks i hate when my hair gets in my way." Hinata said with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. They were at there class when the Sensai said to partner up with someone. Sasuke looked at Hinata and thought "Wow Hinata looks really cute hold on what i don't think anyone is cute."

Hinata partnered up with Tenten and Ino with Sakura while Sasuke with Naruto and Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke and Naruto stayed by Hinata and Tenten. The first thing they had to do was curls us "Let the war begin stupid girl lets see who can do the most curl ups!" saud Sasuke cooly and with that annoying smirk on his face. "Bring it Icey!" said Hinata convidently then the whistle blew and the began.

"Dang Hinata slow down I can't count that fast!" Tenten said. "Yeah Sasuke you to!" said Naruto "I don't know why i choose you as a partner you can't even count to 5 without using your toes!" said Sasuke with the smirk _again._ Hinata and Tenten just laughed and continued there curl ups then the whistle blew. "How many did you get?" said Sasuke and Hinata at the same time. "175" said Sasuke. "Ha I got 182 you lose!" "Yeah go Hinata!" said her group.

"Okay now that you are done with that run 15 laps." said Gai sensai (don't ask). "Ready Hanaris'?" asked the Ganbu as they where going to race. "You know!" said the Hanaris'. "On your mark get set go!" Sasuke was in the lead and already done to laps with Hinata not so far behind followed bye Tenten,Neji, and Ino. "Eventually Hinata had to slow down because she triped but was on her last lap. Sasuke's group won already. "Hey you guys want to race each other to the finfish line?" "sure!" they all said as they spead of with Hinata in the lead.

"Wow look at Hinata go." said the guys"Yeah whatever."all of them still watching them. Ganbu's fan girls weren't there yet cause they didn't finfish th laps yet. Then a boy tugged on Hinatas shirt she tried to make him let go but he would'nt even with the help of her group.

"I think Hinata is in trouble Sasuke Sasuke?"asked Naruto but when he turned around Sasuke was grabbing that boy by the shirt and said "If you ever come near her again i'll hurt you so bad that you will have to transfer schools like the other kids." said Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke." said Hinata relieved that that pervert was gone. "You owe me." said Sasuke with that smirk. The class still had time to play a activity before they had lunch so they played nation ball. Hinata and her group were ready for this they had some steam to blow of because of there annoying fanboys. it was lined up like this; team 1: Ganbu,some fan girls of the Ganbu, and fanboys of Hanari's.

The whistle blew and Hanari had evil galres in there eyes. Once they began Hinata was takeing out every one last fanboy leaving them on the floor in pain. (The sensai left and her group was to shocked to throw anything).So it only left Ganbu and some annoying fangirls that aren't even paying attention just stareing at the guys. "hmm which one fangirls or Ganbu?" said Hinata evily. "FANGRLS!"They said in unisonas they through every ball there. "Ahh okay okay ." Then the bell rang and so they went into the locker room to change. When they got out they went to lunch to talk. when they sot to there table Sakura opened her bag lunch a there she saw a big plastic spider.

"Ahh what the hack?" screamed Sakura. "Ouuu GANBU!" Hanaris screamed. "Yes?" they said. "What the heck is wrong with you you freak?"Tenten adomatically screamed at neji. "Hey we said this was war so point one for Ganbu" said Sasuke smriking and looking at Hinata. "Yeah well our next move will be so much better then this cold ass jerk!"she said as she throw the spider at him. "ouch that hurt!" said Sasuke as he was holding his head cause thats were she hit him. "Serves you right to mess with us!" said Ino. With that they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Gosh does that Hinata girl have a stronge arm." said Naruto. "Yeah she dose this will be more intersting then I thought." saidSasuke. "What was that I didn't hear the last part" said Neji."O nothing" said Sasuke with a evil grin.

"Wow Hinata what a arm you have!"said Sakura and Tenten. "Thanks I used to play softball at my old school!" said Hinata with a smile. "Wow Sasuke that girl got some skills." said Neji. "Whatever." said Sasuke. "Ahh lover boy is jealous that Hinata is smart, athletic." said Naruto teasing Sasuke. "I don't like that stupid girl and don't give a crap." yelledSasuke. "We know you like Hinata so don't try to say that you don't." said Neji. "Just drop it already." said Sasuke as he went to class since the bell rang.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! BYE BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: 

Sasuke kept thinking about Hinata and how fan boys will react if they heard that Hinata was a smart, talented, and athletic girl all through study hall. "Why am i thinking about this I don't like her that much do I?" thought Sasuke."What am I thinking of course i like her. Am I jealous?" thought Sasuke again.

"Hay Sasuke are you okay? asked Hinata looking at him. "Yeah whats it today?" said Sasuke coldy. "Whatever." said Hinata continuing to study. "She looks so cute like that." thought Sasuke. It was decided he like Hinata but he coundn't let her know that. Before there bell rang to indicate there last period there Sensei said that you have to meet at the gym to pick your electives. Hinata walked with her group to the gym.

"What are you guys going to pick as your elective?" asked Ino. " I'm going to pick cooking!" said Sakura. "Maybe band for me. I can play the drums!"Said Tenten. "She can I heard her play." Said Ino "How about you Hinata?" They asked. "How many can we pick?" "2" said Ino. "Great we can have one that is the same!" said Sakura chearfully. "Okay how about choir?' said Ino. "Sure they said in unison. "Now what are you going to pick Ino?"asked Tenten again. "Maybe chearleading." said Ino. "You?" "Hmm maybe I'll be a cheerleader with you." said Hinata. "Okay but don't forget that we have to tryout before we are in that club!" Said Tenten. "Ya but we should do it for to." said Sakura. They agreed they didn't care if they had to tryout they wanted to do it for fun.

WHILE AT THE GANBU... (same time when Hinari was talking)

"Hey what are you guys picking?" asked Nartuo. "computers." said Shikamaru. "Art" said Neji. "Teachers assitant for Gai Sensai." said Sasuke. "I'm taking cooking to learn how to ramen." said Naruto as drool started to come out of his mouth. There sweat dropped. "What do you guys want as your 2nd one?'' asked Neji. "Band'' they said in unison.

When they arrived at the gym there was different booths for every elective. Hinari and Ganbu quickly found their elecitives to sign up. "Okay know that every body signed up lets begin the tryout!" said Gai Sensai (some eletives you don;t have to try out for.). "First elective is Choir. First person is Ino Yamanaka." said Gai Senai. "Yeah go Ino you can do it whoaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Hinari. Ganbu was siting next to them on the bleachers. Ino sang "Don't bother"by Shakira she did great. Shikamaru cheered her on silently. Next up was Tenten. She sang " First" by Linsday Lohan she also did great. Neji was highly impressed. Next was Sakura and she sang " Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson. and lastly was Hinata ( i left out some people) she sang "Big girls dont cry" by Fergie. Everyone was amazed that Hinata can sing and play the piano at the same time and were more amazed that she can hit the high notes especialy Sasuke. "Wow Hinata that was amazing!" said everyone even Sasuke. "Yeah that was great." said Sasuke "Wow Sasuke gave a compliment thats a first now you really do lov.." Naruto didn't even get a chance to finish his sentance when Sasuke covered his mouth and gave him a death galre.

Just then a crazy fan girl of Sasuke the leader to be in fact came over. " Yo stupid Girl!" said a girl in a high piched girly voice. "Are you trying to steal my Sasuke away from me?" she said. " Okay who are you first?" asked Hinataa with a frustrated sign on her head because she called her stupid girl. "I'm Mikori leader of Sasuke fanclub" she smiled and druled over Sasuke Who just turned his head. " Well I'm Hinata and he just congrated me on my signing gosh.." said Hinata. "WHAT HE COMPLIMENTED YOU!" yelled a pissed of Mikori. " Yeah got a problem with that?" Hinata said with a smirk. " Get out of my way I'm going to try out and be better than you Freak and Sasuke is going to like me more!" she said and stormed of to the sensai. Hinata was about to punch her in the face but Hinari was holding her back. " Whatever." she said giving up.

" Okay we have one more person to still tryout Mikori." said Gai sensai. She got up on stage and sang "We belong together" by Mariah Carrey (I think) completely of pich. Hinari and Ganbu just cracked up laughing and Sasuke just smirked. When she was done she went over to them and said "Eell sasuke I sang that song just fo you. What do you think?" She said. "Hmhp it was a sad excuse for a song when you sing it." he said and everyone continued laughing. "Hmhp this isn't over you slut" as she stormed of. Again Hinata wanted to punch her but was again hold back. " Now its time for band. First we have a group and there name is GANBU." sensai said. Everyone cheared mostly the fangirls. They got up there and Shikamaru played the drums, Neji played base, Naruto played the piano and other instraments that were needed, Sasuke played lead guitar. Hinaris were impressed, Ino stared at Shikamaru, Tenten drooling at Neji, Sakura staring at Naruto (she likes him too) and Hinata looked kinda bored. They were done and everyone screamed at them. Then Tenten tryed out and played a simple drum solo.When Sensei was done with the tryouts he anounce the the people who made it for choir and band. Forchoir: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and 6 other girls. For band Ganbu, Tenten, and 10 other people. "Yeah Tenten nice job. We knew you were going to make it!" said everyone. "Congrats Tenten" said Neji. "Thanks'' Tenten said blushing madly. He saw and blushed too. "Okay wake up love birds cheerleading tryouts is begining!" said Ino. Tenten and Neji blushed even harder. "Ohh ya they like each other" thought Hinata with her sweatdropped. "Okay lets have all the girls"said Leoka sensei (oc cheerleading coach!). She beagn and the others tryed to follow.

"Ahh Hinata maybe this was a bad idea" Ino said while looking at Hinataa. She how ever was doing every move right. "Wow Hinata!" she said. Next they had to do moves. Hinata was the first one and everyone had to do one cartwheel. Hinata ran a little and did a sharp one. then it was Ino she almost messed up but she still did it. Next they had to do 3 straight ones and do a 360 in the air when they were done. All of there mouths opened and feel to the ground. Sakura wasn't nervouse at all it was her turn and she ran then she did 3 sharp cartwheels and automatically did a 360. She was the only one who could do that. Ino was cluse but she did a 160. "Wow did you see that Sasuke did you did you?" yelled Naruto. "Duh dobe I have eyes but I think i'm death because of you screaming. I'm right next to you!" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto's head. Next make up your own sereies of flips. Hinata did 3 sharp backflips then a 360 then a 160 and 3 frontflips ending in a split. " WOW SASUKE DID YOU SEE THAT. HINATA IS AMAZING!" Naruto yelled even louder. " She is amazing" thought Sasuke. Hinata definetly mad it followed by Ino and 5 other girls. They all got hugs and they all cheered. "Great Hinata" said Naruto."Whatever lets go out and celebrate." Hinata said. "You guys can come too lets stop the war for now." said Tenten. "Sure they said. and they went out to a smoothie shop thats called Juice it up .They ordered and waited for there drinks. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura who was kinda red . Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke everthing was quite between them. When they were done everyone went home and Hinata was the only one left. It was quite then she reached her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Beep Beep Be...

"aghh seriously i need a new less annoying alarm clock!" Hinata said while rubbing her eyes. "well i better get up and prepare for the worst by Sasuke." she said while getting her towel and heading for the bathroom. Her routine was: 6:00 get up and take a shower 6:15 dry hair and brush teeth,6:30 go down staires and prepare breakfast fo me and Popuri, 6:45 watch tv, and 7:15 leave for school. Yap that has always been her routine. After that she headed for school. when she was about to cross the street a guy on a motorcycle almost ran over her _again. _Guess who it was. None other then Uchiha

" What that heck is wrong with you?" yelled Hinata trying to get up. " Your fault you didn't look both ways!" said Sasuke. "hmph smart ass.'' muttered Hinata. Sasuke just smriked and rode of. When she reached school her friends was waiting for her by the gate.

"Hay guys how you doin?" Asked Hinata with a smile. "okay lets go in class" said Tenten. "okay." they said. When Hinata opened the door a whole bucket of water fell on both Hinata and Tenten. They screamed because the water was so cold. "Who the heck did this!" Screamed Tenten . Then they heard giggling in the classroom. They quickly went where the laughing was from and found Neji and Sasuke.

" You are so dead!" Tenten yelled at Neji and throw the bucket at him which left a mark. "You too Icey" Hinata said and slapped Sasuke. " Haha that hurt but it was worth it." Neji said and Sasuke agreed. Sasuke and Neji were blushing a little bit because they could see Hinata and Tenten bras. "PERVERT!" Hinata said while giving bothof a big slap. The bell rang and they quickly went to there seats even though the know there pervert of a teacher was going to be late.Hinata and Tenten put on there school blazzers because there shirts where see throw and they were freezzing. "Know whos icey stupid girl?" said Sasuke with a smirk. Again Hinata slapped him. Sasuke was about to say something when there sensai came in.

" Yo." was all he said. "where were you Kakashi sensai pervert?" asked Naruto. " Well i would lie to you again but you would just call me a liar so i'll just tell you the truth. You see this cat was stuck in a 20 story tree and i had to climb..." Kakashi sensai couldn't finfsh his sentance when everyone yelled "liar" Kakashi sweat dropped. then he pulled out his pervert book IchaIcha Paradise. Everyone's sweat dropped when they herd him laugh. Hinata was studing when she got a note from Sakura. It read:

"Hay Hinata watcha doin?" Hinata wrote and said "nothing but studing you?" she said and then sent it back. "nothing but Tenten just slapped Neji for asking her if she is cold in a sarcastic voice." Hinata wrote and sent it. "lol me to but Cold ass said now whos icey." Hinata wrote and sent it back. Back and forth back and forth intill Sasuke took the letter and read because he was annoyed with it. "Sasuke don't read it!" Hinata said in a whisper. "why should'nt I?" said Sasuke. "just don't okay now give it back!" said Hinata a little louder. Sasuke began to unfold it when Kakashi sensai took it and throw it away. When the bell rang Sasuke and Hinata was fihting again and Kakashi sensai picked up the note and read it "Hay Hinata do you like Sasuke?" wrote Sakura. "No?'' Hinata wrote."Come on you can tell me!" Sakura wrote. "Okay maybe just a little bit happy." said Hinata and that was the end of the note because at that time Kakashi took it. "hmm looks like we have a little lve conection going on here. This will be interesting." Kakashi thought with a smile.

"hay Hinata well do you?" asked Sakura. "yes but just a little bit happy?" Hinata said a little annoyed. "ok just wanted to know." said Sakura with a smile. "Whatever just don't tell anyoneok?'' Hinata said in a serious tone. "okay i promise." Sakura said.

over at Neji,Naruto, and Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

During second period everyone had to partnered up randomly. Sakura and Naruto,Tenten and Mikori and Sasuke and Hinata. "no i can't be partnered up with Bun girl. Why can't i be with Sasuke?" Mikori said. "get over it evil which i don't wanna be partnered up with you either!" Tenten said with a frutrated sign on her forehead because of her high picthedvoice. Everyones sweatdropped when the 2 started arguing. The sensai told them to be quiet and start your project. They had to make a cell model and label it. Hinata did the labeling and Sasuke made the model. Sakura and Naruto was doing both work and they were both blushing madly. "Hay Sasuke does Naruto like Sakura?" asked Hinata as she kept staring at them. "Yup" Sasuke said simply. "ohh." Hinata said while continuing to label. Tenten was doing all the work and Mikori was just giving Hinata death galres.

"Thanks for all your help Mikori witch!" said Tenten sarcasticly. "Whatever Bun Girl if i were with Sasuke i would be doing it all for him. But no he got partnered up with that freak and i got paired up with you!" Mikori yelled. Tenten was about to say something when Hinata throw a piece of clay at her Mikori's head. " I HEARD THAT EVIL WITCH!" Hinata yelled at her. Everyone in class laughed at her even Sasuke gave a smirk." "ouch you freak that hurt. I'm going to kick your butt." Mikori yelled. "Bring It!" was all Hinata said. "watch!" said Mikori as she sat down. "hmph you got nothing!" said Hinata before she sat down. "i said watch." Mikori said simply. The bell rang and they wern't done so it was homework. " We well finish our project at my house okay?" Hinata said, "whatever." Sasuke said walking of with his friends. "cold ass jerk" Hinata yelled at him.

(nothing happened in history so i just skipped on to p.e)

They dressed out. Hinata looked adorable in her p.e. clothes and her hair tied up. Every fan boywas staring at the HInaris . And every fan girl was staring at Ganbu especialy Sasuke. They were going to play volley ball. Ino and Hinata said ''Yes" and theywent to the court."Volley ball try outs start today so everyone who wants to try out pleasestandin a line, the rest go sit on the bleachers. Hinata and Ino was going to try out. Ino was the volley ball captain last year so it won't be hard for her to try out. "no wayforehead is going to try out? i bet she is only trying out to impress Sasuke! Well to can play this game after all i was on it last year." Mikori said to one ofher loyal slaves.

"Okay everyone get partnered up and i'll tell you who you are playing against. Ino and Hinata partnered up and Mikori and her loyal slave/friend Sanga. "your going down you freak and Ino pig." Mikori and Sanga said. "Bring it!" Hinata said. "Yeah we ain't afriad of you witches!" Ino said. "Whatever lets start!" Mikori yelled. The Game started and Hinata served. She servered 5 times and they can't even touch the ball they quickly got 5 pt. "Wooow go Hinata and Ino you guys are so kicking there butts!" Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto said. When Hinata served her 6th ball Mikori finally hit it it went everywhere but it still hit behind the line. It was there turn and Mikori served it and it again gave them a point. When she served again Ino got it and she passsed it to Hinata which she spiked it. It left a big whole on the floor. "wow" was all the rest of the HInaris and the Ganbu could say. Hinata servered the ball and Sanga hit it to Ino and she tried to spike but Hinata quickly stopped the ball. Ino served next for the last play and Mikori hit it Hinata dive for the ball just in time and passed it to Ino. Hinata said "SET IT" and when she did Hinata spiked it and it hit Mikori on the head which made her fall. "GAME" said Gai sensai without paying attention. Hinata quickly went under the net to see if she was okay.

"OMG i'm really sorry are you okay?" Hinata said. Mikori got up and pushed her to the ground. "you did that on perpess you b." Miroki said. With that she walked away. Everyone came over to see if Hinata was okay even Ganbu. "wow you played great Hinata are you okay?" Hinata and Tenten asked. "yeah i'm fine." Hinata said weakily gettine up. "are you sure that push looked really bad!" Naruto said. "no ya i'm fine." Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her and she was lying but she didn't say. "she is so strong!" Sasuke thought. Hinata went to go sit down and wait for the people who made it be called. He was done and said that Hinata, Ino, Mikori and other people made it. HInaris quickly got up and cheered for Ino and Hinata. When they were done the said "Ahh okay okay and went of to change. "Girls are weird." Naruto said. They all noded there heads and went to change.

At lunch Hinari put mud and worms in some chocoalte pudding. When the guys came they handed it to all of them Naruto and Shikamaru took a spoon full and they quickly ran out to the bathroom. The Hinaris laughed in there minds and waited for Neji and Sasuke reaction. "nice try Hinaris but not going to eat this." Neji and Sasuke said as they yook a spoon full of there on pudding. Then they ran out of the cafeteria like Shikamru and Naruto did. The girls lauhged there butts of because when they weren't looking they swithed there puddings too. after that the day went pretty quickly Hinata walked home alone peacefully.When she got home she got a phone call from her parents to tell her they will come and visit her. She was so happy she can't what or them to meet her new friends.e-mailed her friends and started achat room.

**hinagirl323: **_**Hay guys i have something to tell you (hinata**__)  
_**soccergrl22:**_**What? (tenten)  
**_**hinagirl323:**_** Wheres everyone else?**_**  
babyphat30: **_**i'm here! (ino)**_**  
cherry10: **_**me to! (sakura)  
**_**ramenboy10: **_**i'm here to! (naruto)  
**_**hinagirl323: **_**wait who are you. NARUTO!  
**_**soccergrl22: **_**Naruto what are you doing here?  
**_**babyphat30: **_**Yeah  
**_**ramenboy10: **_**Shikamaru told me how to hack in to peoples chatrooms!  
**_**babyphat30:**_** you mean lazy ass is hacking in rite now?**_**  
lazyboy46: **_**i'm already here! (shikamaru) **_**  
varisityfreak112:**_** me too and Sasuke (neji)  
**_**hinagirl323:**_**what icey here to?  
**_**sharingandude723: **_**yup gota a problem w/ that?**_**  
hinagirl323: **_**stop calling me that!  
**_**soccergrl22: **_**stop that you giving me a headache!  
**_**cherry10:**_** hay hinata weren't u going to tell us something?  
**_**hinagirl323: **_**ohh yay do you guys wanna come over and meet my parents from America and have dinner and possibly sleep over since there only coming over for that night and after dinner there gone?  
**_**soccergrl22: how sad but i'll come!  
babyphat30:me to!  
cherry10:me 3!  
ramenboy10: yay  
lazyboy46: sure  
varistyfreak112: ok  
sahringandude723:hn  
hinagirl323: waiti never asked you! never mind you guys can come. my address is 59651 konoha ave. be there around 6:30 okay?  
everyone: okay **_they all signed of._**  
ramenboy10: hay where is everyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMIER: don't own naruto.

Chapter : sleep over p. 2

"How could you guys leave me like that?" asked Naruto.  
'' Hey how are we suppoesed to know that you went to the bathroom?" asked Hinata annoyed of Naruto.  
" I wrote i need to go to the bathroom really bad i'll be back!" Naruto yelled.  
" Ahh Naruto did you even send it?" Sakura asked .  
" Ohh ya ahhahaha sorry you guys!" Naruto said in a nervous laugh. "Whatever." Tenten said.

They were on there way to Hinata's house they decided to come early. When they got to her house there jaws dropped. " OMG Hinata your rich!" Ino said with her jaw still open and eyes popped out like everyone else (except Neji of course) . "Of course I am. Didn't I tell you?" Hinata said confused while closing everyones mouth. "NO!" everyone yelled. Hinata lived in a huge mansion that was decorated all around with blossoms. It was a white pearl house and had a huge front yard and larger backyard. " Sorry guys. My parents own Hyuga Corp and other small companies. They make a lot of stuff from cars to ramen!" Hinata said while looking for Naruto reaction. "Rararamen your family makes ramen! can I have some free samples?" Naruto said with drool coming out of his mouth. They sweat dropped. They walked in her house and there jaws dropped again this time all the way to the floor.

" Welcome to Hyuga Mansion!" Hinata said with a smile. Inside her house was beautiful. "Ahh guys are you ok?" Hinata said as she sweat dropped. " OMG this might be bigger than your mansion Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Whatever" was all Sasuke could say secretly he was amazed about how beautiful this was and was said because she lived here alone.

" Okay you guys can put your bags upstaries and I'll give you a tour." Hinata said as she showed them upstaries. " okay There is the upstaries kithchen right next to it is the movie room, then the intertainment room then my cars, then the game room, then here is my room." Hinata said. Her room was babyblue and flowers were painted on the walls,her bed was blue too and had a few pillows and stuffed toys on it and some in the corner. It was decorated perfectly for Hinata. Everyone entered the room and the girls sat on her bed.

" Wow Hinata I wish I was you!" Ino said while looking around.  
" Hinata I love your room!" Tenten said while opening every cabinit drawer. Everyone sweat dropped.  
Sakura was playing with some stuffed animals on her bed she was really fond of the elephant.  
" Sakura do you like it if you do you can have it!" Hinata said with a smile.  
" Ohh I couldn't. " Sakura said .  
" Sure you can I have plenty more." Hinata said while handing it to her. "Thanks Hinata!" Sakura said while playing with it, Hinata did a polite nod.

" Okay where can we put our stuff Hinata?" Shikamaru said bored as usaul.  
" Umm you can put it in the movie room!" Hinata said while leading. "Okay my parents are going to be here in a while so we better change!" Hinata said.  
" But we didn't bring any clothes!" Tenten said.  
" Thats okay you can borrow some of mine and you guys can borrow my dads assitant's clothes." Hinata said while walking into her room for some clothes.

Ino was going to were a purple kimomo with a yin yang sign on it. Tenten is going to wear a red one with adragon going down the right side. Sakura is wearing a tanone . And Hinata was wering a white one with blue flowers on it. When they came out Ganbu looked at them with a slight blush.

Her parents were here already. After dinner they went to socialize. " So Sasuke did your parents tell you that we have been partners for a long time?" Mr. Hyuga said. " No." Sasuke said simply. " Ohh so they haven't told you about the wedding?" Mrs Hyuga said. " No." Sasuke said again. " Ohh then we have to talk about it in the near future or next month I'll call them good bye guys!" Mrs Hyuga said while leaving. " Bye mom by dad!" Hinata said with a smile and closed the door.

" Wow Hinata your parents are nice!" NAruto said.

" Thanks." Hinata said.

" Hey what did they mean about the mariage?" Tenten asked.  
" When I graduate this year I have a arranged wedding with a Uchiha to combine our companies. I don't know who I'm going to marry." Hinata said and Sasuke blushed when he heard this.

" Well I think i know who that Uchiha is!" Naruto said while giving Sasuke a elbow. "SHUT UP DOBE!" Sasuke said while hitting him. He blushed even harder.

" Anyways lets go upstaries and watch a movie!" said Tenten said while going upstaries to the movie room. " Movies are troublesome." Shikamaru said. " Then you can help me make some snacks." Ino said while dragging him to the kitchen. "Noo some one help me and stop calling me Shika!" Shikamaru said. " Too bad." Ino said while wacking him with a pot.

" Okay what movie do you guys want to watch?" Hinata said while pushing a bottom on her very comfortable couch that was built in and it revealed a lot of movies of every genre.

" Lets watch Hot Chick!" Naruto said.  
" No You Got Mail!" Ino and Tenten said.  
" No Grudge!" Sasuke and Neji said.  
" No!!! I am too fearfully " Sakura said blushing they all just looked at her and she said never mind.

" Okay shut up and draw some sticks!" Hinata said with her veins popped out.

" I win." Sasuke said cooly. " The Grudge it is then." Sakura said sadly. " Um can I not watch the movie Hinata?" Naruto said blushing. " Why?'' Hinata said. " Because that dobe always pisses when he's scared." Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone began laughing.

" Sure Naruto you can go in my intertainment room and watch a nother movie or play some games. Would you like to go too?" Hinata said. " Yes Please". Sakura said, Naruto pulled her out of the room.

NARUTO AND SAKURA

" OKay what do you want to do?" Naruto said with a big grin.  
" How about we play some games?" Sakura said while pointing to Hinata's games.  
" Okay which one?" Naruto said. " Streat fighters." Hinata said quickly.  
" Okay prepare to go down Sakura." Naruto said while starting the game. " We will see..." Sakura said.

EVERYONE ELSE

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"the girls yelled and jumped on there partners laps which were Sasuke, Naji, and Shikamaru.

" You guys aren't scared are you?" Neji said smirking as the movie ended. " How troublesome." Shikamaru said. Sasuke just stayed quiet and blushed madly because Hinata was so closed to him.

" Ahh sorry you guys." They said while getting of them. the movie was over and Naruto and Sakura came in and Naruto was poutting.

" What up with Naruto?" Hinata said. " Ohh he is just sad that I bet him at Streat Fighters 34 times." Sakura said smiling. Everyone laughed at him again.

" So what do you guys want to do now?"Hinata said. " TRUTH OR DARE!" Tenten and Ino said. " Okay!" Hinata and Sakura said. The others sighned.

" Whatever, or troublesome, or Hn. ( I think you know who said that).

" Okay if you don't tell the truth or do the dare you will have to give Naruto a kiss on the lips if your a girl and if your a boy it's on the chick." " What I 'm not going to kiss Naruto!" lied . " Don't lie Sakura!" Tenten said with a evil grin. Sakura just glared at her. " Ok lets begin!" Ino said.

A/n: Wow this was a short chapter but I hoped you liked it!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_"I'll go first. Hmm Sasuke do you like Hinata?" Ino asked with a grin.  
_**End Recap **

" Hello Sasuke I asked you if you like Hinata!" Ino said mad cause he has just been sitting there.

"Yes." Sasuke said cooly and simply. All of them cheered and hugged each other except Hinata a who was blushing madly. " As a friend." Sasuke said right in the middle of there cheering. They all stoped and fell anime style. Hinata was blushing even more then before.

" I meant more then that!" Ino said. " You asked if I liked her and I do, AS A FRIEND!" Sasuke said even tought he liked her more than a friend but he couldn't let her and everyone else know that. " Dang I gotta be more specific next time!" Ino said. Ok Sasuke your turn!" " Naruto." Sasuke said. " Dare me Bastered!" Naruto said. Sasuke was pissed.

"Ok Naruto I dare you to dress up in one of Hinata's bathing suits." Sasuke said while having a evil grin on his face.

" WHAT!" both Hinata and Naruto said at the same time. " He is giong to rip it!" Hinata said actually yelling.

" Naruto this or giving up ramen?" Sasuke said still with that grin.

" Hmhp Hinata give me won of your bathing suits." Naruto said. " Jerk you owe me a new swim suit!" Hinata said to Sasuke while getting one of her swim suits. "Here rip it and die!" Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto went to the bathroom and put on the swim suit. When Naruto came out he was wearing a girly blue and white swim suit. Everyone quickly and loudly started laughing at him. Then suddenly the top broke and he covered it pretending that there was something there and ran to the bathroom and changed.

" Okay let moment go and lets continue the game already!" Naruto said in embarassment. " Ok Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

" This is so trouble..." Shikamaru was cut off by Ino who said " Just pick truth or dare already gosh lazy ass!"

" Okay okay truth." Shikamaru said. " How do you think of Ino's cooking and tell the truth!" Naruto said.

" Its its troublesome." Shikamaru said while seeing what Ino reaction well be. Oddly Ino didn't do anything. "How troublesome!" Shikamaru said while laying back on the beanbag chair. " Can someone turn on some music or something I think I'm about to fall asleep!" Tenten said. " Okay what do you guys want?" Sakura asked.

" Rock." Said Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, andShikamaru  
" No Hip Hop!" Ino,Tenten, and Sakura said.  
Hinata's sweat dropped. " Any particular song guys?" Hinata said.

" Homecoming" Sasuke said.

" No Stick with you! By the pussy cat dolls!" Sakura said. Then they started arguing again and Hinata's sweat dropped again.

" Okay I'll pick." Sakura said as she played a Jay z-Linkin park song ( don't care which one)

They agreed and they continued there game.

" Okay now its Hinata." Truth or dare?" Sakura asked. " Dare okay I dare you too.." They whispered the rest in her ear. When she heard this she turned a deep red. " Fine better then kissing Naruto!" Hinata said.

" Okay everyone out except Hinata and Uchiha! You have 30secs. !" Ino said and left the room.

" Ahh whats going on?" Sasuke asked.  
" You'll find out!" Sakura said while forwarding towards him regreating she ever do this.  
" Okay your ready Hinata?" Ino said. " Yup!" Hinata said as she put her arms around Sasuke who was really surprised.  
" Ahh Hinata what are you doin..." " GO" Ino said before Sasuke could finish.

Right there Hinata kissed him on the lips! Tenten was counting to 30sec. Sasuke was blushing.

The 30sec. was over and Hinata quickly broke the kiss. She was about to faint.

" Okay then lets play something else..." Tenten said feeling uncomfortable in the room.

" Wnat do you guys want to do now?" Ino said. " I don't know its like 12:00pm it's still pretty early. Hinata said.

" Lets play volleyball!" Sakura said. " Ahh I think it's to dark Sakura." Naruto said.

" No sweat i have a indoor court we can play more sports too in there." Hinata said. " Okay lets change into some comfortable clothes.' Hinata said and pulled out alot of sporty clothes for all of them.

They were at the court and began to play. It was Hinari VS. GANBU you can guess who won.

" Nice game Hinata even though we beat you by 20 points!" Sasuke said.

" Ohh shut up jerk. You only won cause you kept on spiking." Hinata said.

" Lets go back I'm getting tried!" Ino said. " Ok lets go!" Sakura said.

When they got upstaries, They sat where they were last time. Hinata put another movie in the DVD player and this time it was Dodgeball. Everyone was laughing in till the lights turned off.

" Ahh what happened Sakura?" Naruto said holding onto Sakura who was blushing like crazy.

" What do you think the power went out." Hinata said getting up to grab a flash light. " She went to the window to see if all the houses didn't have light and they didn't.

" Its a black out every house dosen't have light." Hinata said and sat back down.

" Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" Everyone said. Sakura punched Naruto because he was on her lap.

" Ohh come on you guys aren't afaird of the dark right?" Hinata said. Then the batteries of the flashlight went off and she quickly sat on Sasuke's lap.

" I thought you weren't afraid of the dark Hinata!" Sasuke said smirking.

" Well there was light okay!" Hinata said. It has been 20mins and the light would't come on. Everyone seemed to fall to sleep except for Sasuke who Hinata was still on his lap. "Get off, you are really heavy, do you know that?" said Sasuke. "Go to sleep jerk!" Hinata said in a whisper when she said this, he went to sleep.


End file.
